Finish What You Start
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Spoiler for 8x 23 Sacrifice. Crowley and Sam meet again this time to finish what they've started. Crowley's POV in the first chapter. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Spoiler for 8x 23 Sacrifice. Crowley and Sam meet again this time to finish what they've started. Crowley's POV. One-shot.

A/N: Assumes that Crowley stays in his partially cured state.

Warnings: Character death.

"Hello Crowley." a voice said from behind him. Crowley turned around and saw him.

"Hello Moose." he said back but without the insulting tone that usually went with the statement. He looked at him, he looked thinner and paler then he had the last time he had seen him. He also seemed shaky on his feet like he was about to fall any second.

"It's time." Crowley nodded, he had both wanted this and not wanted this for a long time. Being in this in-between state was tearing him apart. He wanted to be fully demon or fully human not this hybrid of conflicting emotion.

"Does Dean know?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"No." he said "He would never allow this to happen if he knew...but I can't keep letting people die because of of demons." Crowley nodded he understood, he made his way over to Sam who was starting to get tears in his eyes.

Crowley paused, if Sam did this he was going to die, part of him didn't want him to die, the other more demony part had mixed feelings. On one hand Sam had been a pain in his ass for many years, on the other he and his brother had always made things interesting, and occasionally they were beneficial to him, but mostly they were a pain in the ass. The human part of him was going to mourn him though, Sam had been keeping in contact with him for the last few months when no one else had and no one else had understood what he was going through. He wasn't demon enough for the demons and he wasn't human enough for the humans.

"Crowley we have to do this, if we don't... more people are going to die." Sam said sounding like he was trying to convince himself more then he was trying to convince Crowley.

"You'll die Sam." Crowley said using his real name felt foreign on his lips. Sam nodded this time tears starting falling down his cheeks.

"I know but my Dad always said finish what you start and as much as I love Dean and as much as I know he loves me, this is the right thing to do. Too many people over the years have died because of me" he let out a sob"...and I can't let anymore die. I... I just wish that Dean would understand." he said tearing still making their way down his face some tear tracks combining with others. He sobbed again "But he won't, this is going to kill him." Crowley nodded he knew that Dean wasn't likely to take Sams' death very well. "I swore though that he wasn't going going to watch me die...not again." Sam said said strongly with a shake of his head, which was in contrast to the rest of his body which was shaking.

"I...I need you to do something for me." Sam asked trying to get his voice under control and failing miserably. Crowley nodded.

"I need you to give this to Dean." he said holding up a letter in his hand. Crowley nodded and Sam handed it over.

"I also need you to watch out for him." Crowley shook his head.

"Sam you know he'll never trust me." Crowley said. Sam nodded.

"I know but...please." Crowley nodded after a long moment. Sam nodded again.

"Are you ready?"he asked him. Crowley nodded, although the demon part still inside of him started kicking up a fuss and Crowley entire energy was focused on keeping the demony part under control. He saw the glowing of Sam's skin and his opened palm and the fact that he was saying the words again, and really had to focus on not letting the smaller demon part of him win. Sam stopped speaking and Crowley knew it was time, it was time to become human again, to lose his demon side. He focused on staying still and Sam shakily and slowly made his way over to him. It was just like last time only he wasn't tied down and there was no Dean who came through at the last moment. He stayed still as Sam put his blood into his mouth and a bright white light filled the room.

He was human again, 100% human again, he hadn't thought about how much more the guilt would weigh on him since it had already been weighing pretty heavily on him. He was able to cut off those thoughts as Sam stumbled and fell forwards. Crowley caught him before he landed on his face and he looked at him. Sam was no longer glowing, he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Dean." he said his hand moving around trying to find Dean. Crowley looked up at the door, wondering if Dean had come in during the event without him noticing but no it was just him and Sam. Sam must be wishing he was there, Crowley nodded, and took his hand but didn't say anything. Maybe in his state he would think it was Dean, and maybe that would give him comfort.

"Dean." he said again this time softer and his hand started to get limper and limper, Crowley just strengthened his grip. "Dean." he said again this time barely audible and Crowley was the only thing keeping their hands together. Sam stopped breathing, and Crowley found himself crying, crying for all the bad things he'd done. Especially all the bad things in his life that he had done to Sam and to all the people that Sam cared about. Sam had given so much of his life for other people and now he had paid the ultimate sacrifice.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: So I intended for this to be a one-shot but I kept on thinking about Dean and so this came along. Has POVs from Dean, Crowley, and Sam.

"Dean." Sam tried again only for Dean to stop him.

"Sam no." he said determined, Sam sighed tired of the same fight happening again and again.

"But people are dying." he pleaded.

"People die everyday." Dean countered.

"Not like this." Sam said with a shake of his head. He turned away from Sam and starting going through the weapons bag.

"No Sam, I said no before and I'll say it again I am not going to lose you I'm not!" he shouted as he found duller knives and their blade sharpener. When Sam was mad he wanted to talk, when Dean was mad he wanted to fight and when he couldn't fight he cleaned and sharpened their weapons. Since he had cleaned their guns the last time they had this argument Sam guessed that that meant it was time to sharpen the blades.

"Dean!" Sam tried for volume but Dean glared at him, effectively shut it down yet again. He was never going to get Dean to agree. No matter how many people were killed, no matter how many people died, Dean was never going to agree that his death was necessary which he both hated and loved Dean for.

He loved that Dean cared about him more then any other person in the world, but he hated that Dean wouldn't let go even though they knew it was the only option. Ever since the angels fell, and Abaddon had gone back to hell and taken over things had gone from bad to worse. The angels may have been douche bags, but they had stopped the demons from doing bad things. When they had all fallen and the demons had learned about it, they had stopped fighting each other and fully attacked the surface with Abaddon as their new leader.

Humans were dying every day in mass quantities, life as they had known it was over. People didn't leave their houses anymore, and everyone knew about demons the only way for people to stay safe was to be in demon protected homes. It was no way for anyone to live and anytime any one tried to leave to get food or water they died. The human race wasn't going to last much longer.

Then there was Cas, Cas had been out there trying to help people against demons and had died while trying to do it, and without his grace this time they were pretty sure he was going to stay dead. Dean hadn't taken his death well and it only made him that more determined to keep Sam from sacrificing himself. Which only had increased his determination to finish it, as Sam didn't want to die he knew that it was the only way to save everyone else.

Now that he knew that Dean was never going to agree he was going to have to do it without him. The problem was that they didn't go near demons, ever since Sam had told Dean the first time that they had to finish what they had started. They just stayed at the man of letters bunker, pretending like the world wasn't to hell outside their little impenetrable bunker. Dean watched his every move, watching to make sure that Sam didn't try to run away and do it anyways. So Sam had told him what he wanted to hear, told him that Dean was right, that he wasn't going to do anything. Of course Dean knew his brother too well to take his statement at face value. However after 2 weeks of doing his best acting he managed to break Dean's guard enough to slip him some sleeping pills, some very powerful sleeping pills and had left in the middle of the night.

~.~

Dean woke up later with a powerful pain in his stomach and head, only to be immediately capsized by the pain in his heart. There was only person who could have drugged him and only one reason he would have done it.

~.~

Crowley drove until he got there, his exhaustion surprising him. Even in his mostly human state, tiredness hadn't been something he had felt. Nor was he used to the coffee it took to keep him awake. The string of swear words he let out a few hours ago when his coffee had fallen onto his right leg had been clear evidence of that. He had taken the car that Sam had probably stolen to get to him. Was is wrong to take an already stolen car if you were prepared to bring it back to the owner? He shook his head as moral rightness was a question he hadn't thought about in years.

Sooner then he thought though, he had found the place that Sam had written on the letter. He starred at the motel room door, if he knocked Dean was going to blow his head off. If he mailed the letter, Dean was going to find him and blow his head off. Pretty much Crowley couldn't think of single way Dean was going to find out and leave his head in it's proper place on his head. Still he promised Sam and apparently aggravating as it was that meant something to him now.

He fiddled around in the car trying to find something to distract him just a little longer from what he knew he had to do. He hit the button the opened the glove box, and saw something there. He took the item out of the glove box and held it up, it was a gun. It wasn't the first gun he had ever held up, far from it. In fact was of his most prized possession had been that gun that had bullets made from an angel killing sword. He blinked, as he remember the look on the angels face as it had died, instead of filling him with pleasure like it used the image made him tremble with guilt.

He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, Dean the least of which who he had already hurt a lot in his short human life span. He also didn't want Dean to blow his head off, so he took the gun with him as he exited the car and made his way to the door. He stared at it for a moment then decided meeting the angry Winchester was probably not good idea, instead he shoved the letter under the small space underneath the door, and turned around to get back into the car when the door opened. Bollocks.

"Stay where you are." Dean voice bellowed at him, Crowley not knowing whether a gun would kill him or not, didn't want to test Dean and stayed still. Dean was in front of him now and staring at him in an expression that he pegged as scared even though he was the one holding on gun on him.

"Go into the room." Dean said and he nodded towards the room. Crowley started backing slowly up and made his way through the doorway, he backed up until he saw the devil's trap which he had just walked through. He guessed that he really was human now, such a great time to discover this was when he had a gun on him, he thought bleakly.

Dean swallowed and his hand shook a little along with the rest of his body.

"Where's Sam?" he demanded in a quiet voice that betrayed that fact that he knew where Sam was, but just didn't want to believe it yet. Crowley pointed to the letter still on the floor in the beginning of the brilliant red devil's trap. Dean lowered the gun and walked to the letter. Crowley took his own gun from behind his back, surprised that Dean hadn't seen it and pointed it towards Dean in case he got trigger happy again. Dean however didn't seem to notice as he was reading the letter.

Now that he thought about it he really should have mailed that letter, and ran like hell then he wouldn't be in this mess. Crowley noticed Dean face slowly become more and more broken and tearful as he read though it. Those two brothers really cared about each other. Crowley wished that he had someone who cared about him the way these two cared about each other. Dean's knees seemed to give out on him as he crumbled to the floor, he started looking at his gun in a funny way. Crowley knew that look, it was the look of a man who had nothing left to live for and wanted to die. Dean Winchester didn't deserve the fact that awaited him if he took his own life though, and Crowley already had lakes of blood on his hands. Killing was supposed to be wrong, there were several deaths that he had caused that had given him pleasure before that gave him pain now. But this, this he could do for Dean, Dean who didn't deserve any pain in his life, who deserved like his brother to be free. Crowley made his choice, one choice in thousands that he wouldn't be haunted later by and shot Dean Winchester in the head.

~.~

Dean appeared in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere, the only thing around was a long road. It was night and the moon was only showing a sliver. The breeze was cool making the heat in the air tolerable. He heard a rumbling and found there was on the road and he saw his baby coming down it, his baby stopped right before it got to him. The door opened and Sam stepped out, looking more happier and healthier then Dean could ever remember seeing Sam be before. Sam looked at Dean and frowned though.

"Dean? Tell me what happened?" Dean remembered then, the letter and then Crowley.

"You left me." he accused sadly.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I had to." he told him apologetically. Dean nodded.

"So how are you here?" Sam asked slowly, and Dean knew he was asking how he had died.

"Crowley shot me." he said, and Sam eyes widened.

"Crowley but he's human, he'd supposed to be good now!" Sam said shocked and angrily. Dean nodded, and bit his lip.

"I think...I think he was trying to help me...he knew that I didn't want to live without you." Sam looked at him sadly. "And now I don't have to...are we...is this?" he trailed off.

"Heaven." Sam said with a slight smile, Dean smiled a little as well.

"So we're here, together. Where are we?" Dean asked confused.

"Remember that time I was up half the night studying, and you told me that I was going to stay up it had better because of something awesome?" Sam asked with a grin "You forced me into the car without my books and drove me for 7 hours without even telling me where we were going. Then you stopped here." he said gesturing to the grassy field around them. Dean grinned as he remembered that night as well. Sam had bitched the whole way about needing to study for his test, and demanded that Dean take him back or at least tell him where they were going.

"I remember not even coming out of the car at first until you made me, and then I saw it more clearly then ever before. A meteor shower," Sam laughed "I failed my test the next day, it was the only one I had ever failed, and I didn't even mind." Sam said with a grin, Dean grinned back as well. "It was such a beautiful sight and I was there with the person that I cared about the most, who knew what I needed even when I didn't know myself." Sam said his eyes shining with moisture and Dean found his eyes doing the same.

"I..." Sam looked down at the ground " I think when we were here before that the angels messed with our memories to make it easier for us to do what they wanted us to do." Dean frowned and nodded, that made sense and he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen in back then. Why hadn't he seen it back then?

"I'm sorry Sam for how things were back then." Dean apologized, Sam smiled at him totally forgiving him.

"It's okay Dean, it is" Sam said with a nod "because now nothing is going to take us away from each other again." Dean smiled back at him. Sam started heading towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked part of him worried that Sam was about to leave him. Sam merely turned around and grinned at him.

"Come on Dean we've got to go."

"Where are we going?" he had just gotten his baby brother back he didn't want to go anywhere.

"We've got to met up with Cas, I promised him I'd teach him how to play pool."

"Wait a minute Cas is here?" he asked surprised. Sam grinned at him.

"Yes, and that's just the beginning, there is more here then you can even dream of." Dean grinned back, he had Sam, he had Cas, he couldn't wait to see what was coming.

The real end...probably.

Review Please :)


End file.
